


Hurts like hell

by Wonder00o



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Post-Break Up, Sadness, during part 4, idiots who still love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonder00o/pseuds/Wonder00o
Summary: After Nabrina and Prudence/Ambrose break up.
Relationships: Ambrose Spellman & Sabrina Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night & Nicholas Scratch, Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Hurts like hell

**Author's Note:**

> I miss nabrina :(

It had been a month since Nick broke up with her.

It still hurt like it had just happened yesterday. Seeing him with Prudence hurt even more. Knowing that he couldn't get better with her, but with Prudence was like a slap to the face.

Was there something wrong with her? Sabrina had thought about it a lot since he broke her heart. 

Where had she gone wrong?

Ambrose, as much as he denied it, missed Prudence. He had been there for his cousin, and she had been there for him. If possible they had grown closer, so after a month they both agreed they needed to stop moping around.

That's where we are now, deciding what we should do.

"We can go watch a movie, and then head the Dr. Cee's!" Sabrina said. Ambrose wanted to protest but he knew they needed to get out of the house.

"Fine, but on one condition, I get to pick the movie."

Sabrina pretended to consider it before agreeing.

"Alright go get ready and we can leave." Ambrose said, getting up from his spot on the couch. "I'll go tell the Auntie Zee what we're doing."

Sabrina nodded and left. She hoped tonight she would finally start to feel happy again, or at least okay.

* * *

After watching the movie, Ambrose and Sabrina were headed to Dr. Cee's.

"Ambrose that movie was so bad!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Come on cousin it wasn't that bad. You just have bad taste in movies." Sabrina just laughed.

They entered the diner, and went to their regular booth, not noticing the two people also in the diner.

"You know what I think cousin? I think you don't like it because it wasn't a horror movie." Ambrose said while grabbing a menu.

"Liking scary movies aren't a bad thing you know." Sabrina laughed. At that moment Hilda came to their table, happy to see them laughing and smiling.

"Hello loves, what brings you guys here tonight?" Aunt Hilda asked. "Hey auntie, Sabrina and I just finished watching a movie and deciding to get something to eat." Ambrose explained.

"That's great my dears. Glad to see you guys out and about again." She said with a smile. "Now what can I get you?"

Ambrose and Sabrina ordered their usual and Aunt Hilda walked away. 

* * *

Nick saw them first. When Prudence followed his gaze she knew why he was being quiet all the sudden.

In the booth at the other side of the diner, were Sabrina and Ambrose.

Nick had broken up with Sabrina a month ago, but it still felt like it happened minutes ago. 

He missed her, he wasn't gonna lie. But he needed time and space to think.

Nick was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sabrina laugh. He missed hearing her laugh and smile.

He looked at Prudence, who was looking at Ambrose. She told him what happened between them and that she missed him.

Nick understood how she felt and that's kind of how their situation started. Two lonely people.

He looked back over to the booth and he quickly looked away. Sabrina had finally spotted them.

She looked like she'd seen a ghost and that made his heart clench. He had hurt her. Again.

* * *

Sabrina laughed at Ambrose's failed attempt at a joke. She was happy that they did this. 

But that quickly changed when she saw him. Sitting at a booth with Prudence.

Her heart broke all over again. Ambrose noticed his cousin's sudden change and followed her gaze.

Aunt Hilda chose the right time to come back with their food.

Sabrina didn't think she could do it. As if Ambrose read her mind he quickly asked Aunt Hilda if they could get this to go.

When she looked confused, Ambrose pointed to the booth on the other side of the diner and went to get their food ready.

When she got back, she gave her niece and nephew a hug, before leaving.

"Are you alright cousin?" He was worried about her.

"No, not at all. I just want to go home Ambrose." He nodded.

They both got up and left the diner, not glancing at that booth.

When would it stop hurting when she saw him.

Ambrose wrapped an arm around her and walked home.

They both walked in silence, already knowing how they other one was feeling.

Sad and heartbroken.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
